


Relationships

by OSML



Series: Jumbo Asks [2]
Category: OSML
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSML/pseuds/OSML
Series: Jumbo Asks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993390
Collections: OC ASK GAME





	1. Chapter 1

💖 Has your OC ever been in love, be it romantic or platonic or otherwise? Who with and did they ever express their feelings or keep it private? How long did these feelings persist / do they still feel this way?


	2. Chapter 2

❌ What kind of things would end any relationship for them? Is there a history behind why these things bother them? Could they ever take someone back despite this? If so or if not, why?


	3. Chapter 3

🌹 How easy is it for them to connect with others and make friends? On the flip side, how easy is it for them to make an enemy of someone? Are they the kind of person who hangs around the food table at a party and never talks to anyone or are they the type who can talk to anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

🍒 What kind of things do they expect from their relationships? Does this differ between platonic relationships and romantic ones? Is your OC “demanding” or a door mat? What kinds of things do people expect from _them_ in a relationship?


End file.
